Slayers
by Gnat1610
Summary: Juliette Elena Miller, aka Jem to her friends, is a Vampire Slayer. She attends a secret boarding school for Slayers like herself, but what happens when she meets a mysterious new kid who turns her world upside down? R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I woke up screaming, terrified. I was breathing heavily and strands of my straight brown hair stuck to my face. I had been having trouble sleeping since it happened, since the accident. My roommate, Kaylyn, at St Francis's had already turned on the bedside light and was sitting on my bed beside me. St. Francis's is a special exclusively private school for Vampire Slayers, where a human from generation of humans go to learn about and how to fight Vampires. Slayers, like Vampires, are a secret to the rest of the world. St. Francis's, and other Slayer Academies like it, passes off as just an ordinary exclusive boarding school for rich kids..

"Jem, are you alright?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Was it about the accident again?"

The accident was over a year ago, but the memories still haunted me in my dreams. "Yes." I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, 5:32. "I am sorry I woke you."

Kaylyn smiled a little. Then got up and walked over to her desk and sat down. "Don't worry about it. I needed to get up early anyways to study for mid terms."

"Okay." I was wide awake from the dream, and knew that I would never be able to go back to sleep. "Do you mind if we study together?"

"Sure. I need to study for Vamp Physiology."

"Same. I heard the test is super hard."

"I know." She grabbed out the study sheet and scanned it quickly. "Where's the heart?"

"In the middle of their chest, to the left a little."

"Good." She looked back down and started to ask more and more questions.

At 7:00 the alarm clock went off and we stopped studying. I took a quick shower and got ready for breakfast.

As I was walking across school grounds I heard my name, "Jem!" I turned and saw Scott running toward me. He had blonde hair and deep brown eyes, and a muscular frame like most Slayers. Almost every girl secretly wanted to go out with him, including me.

Scott was out of breath, "So, did you finish the review sheet for history?"

"Yes, here." I took out the review from my binder and handed it to him.

"How did you know I would need it?"

"Please, Scott, when have you ever done your homework? You've been copying me since like the 2nd grade."

"True, true. So how was the Combat exam?"

"I'm still sore. How was Vamp Psychology?"

"Easy. I think I got an A."

"Good, thanks."

He waved the papers I had given him, "No, thank-you."

We walked into the dinning hall and got in line for breakfast. I grabbed scrambled egg whites and a few pieces of whole wheat toast. Here at St. Francis's School for Vampire Slayers they only serve us healthy food, so when we graduate we will have a healthy conscious and not get fat from all that junk food, which I love and miss so very much. We sat down at our normal table with Kaylyn, Landon, Jasmine and Ayden. We talked about mid terms and our vacation plans, but mostly vacation plans.

When the bell rang I got up from our table and headed toward Vampire Psychology with Landon and Ayden. We quizzed each other as we walked down the hall. I knew everything and got every question right. I had a good feeling about this exam.

During the test a man walked in. He was very tall, very bulky and very intimidating. He spoke in hush tones with Mr. Ward. Then in a very deep voice said my name, "Juliette Miller," ugh, I hated it when people used my real name, "please come with me out in the hall."

I stood up. I quickly thought of reasons why I was getting into trouble. I mean I have been good, not a single misdemeanor in like a week. I hadn't hit anyone, or talked back to the teachers, or got caught skipping, or even threaten to kill that punk Ryan Laster, who just bugs me so very much. I stepped out into the hall and the big scary guy started to talk. "Juliette, my name is Xander Locke, I'm a tracker, and I'm investigating what happened with your parents. We think there may have been vampires involved."

"You want to tell me that vampires were involved in the car accident that killed my parents?"

"Yes."

I remember the accident vividly. "There were no vampires involved."

"Well that is what I'm trying to figure out. So if you could just provide me with some details about the accident-"

"Look I have told this story a thousand times to a thousand different police officers, and other trackers, I don't really feel like story time right now. So if you will excuse me I would like to finish my test."

I tried to walk around him and towards the door; he stepped in front of me. "Who was in the car?"

I sighed. It looked like I wouldn't get away without spilling information. "Me and my parents."

He jotted my answer down in a notebook, "And when exactly did this take place?"

"Christmas, last year."

More jotting, "What happened exactly?"

The accident replayed in my head as I told it to him, "I was listening to music in the back. My parents were saying something, but I wasn't paying any attention. All of the sudden an animal of sorts, I could really tell what, bolted in front of the car. My dad swerved. There was ice on the roads, and my dad lost control. We hit a tree face on. My parents didn't survive, but I did." Xander wrote profusely. "Can I go now?"

"You couldn't make out what kind of animal it was?"

"No." I repeated myself, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, but I may be back for a few more details. Thank-you for your time." I rolled my eyes and walked to the door.

I opened the door and everyone's head turned to look at me, much like when Xander Locke had come in. I walked back to my seat and continued to take my test.

When the bell rang I turned in my test and walked out into the hall with Landon and Ayden. They both interrogated me on why I was called out to the hall. I finally told them and they shut up. My friends knew that I didn't like to talk about it and never asked any questions after I had told them the true story. The true story wasn't what I told Xander Locke and any other police officer, or tracker. The true story did in fact involve vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The Vampire Physiology exam was extremely hard. I walked up the stairs of the girls' dorm brain dead and tired and glad that exams were finally over and winter break had finally started. I flopped down on my bed. Kaylyn was packing for our trip to California to spend the holidays with her family. Kaylyn had dark brown curly hair that contrasted against her pasty skin and her bright jade green eyes. She had always been taller than I was.

She placed a pair of shoes into her bag, "Have you already packed?"

"Nope."

"Jem, we leave tomorrow. You need to start packing."

"I know." I laid there for a moment longer before saying, "I can't move."

"Sure you can."

"No really I can't"

"Then I guess I will just go to Hollywood with out you, and go to the beach with out you and meet all of those really hot guys with out you." She gave me a devious smile.

California was supposed to have great weather this winter break. The weather guy said that it would be hot and sunny, perfect beach weather. I heaved a deep sigh before finally willing myself to get up and start packing.

As I was packing my mind wondered, recounting the day's events. I replayed my encounter with Xander and how I had told him the fake story of what happened. That's when the memories started to flood back. A tear ran down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away before Kaylyn saw. I threw in a pair of jeans when Kaylyn said, "Will you help me?"

I turned and saw that her suitcase was so full it wouldn't close. I sighed and jumped up on top of it, shutting it close so she could zip it up. I hopped off and resumed my packing.

We went down to dinner after I had finished packing. We sat down with Ayden and Landon at our usual table. Ayden had skin like black coffee and eyes just as dark. His hair took the shape of a small afro. We had all laughed when he told us he was going to grow it out, but it actually looked good. Landon, however, was as white as a piece of paper when he sat next to Ayden. He had brown eyes that reminded me a lot of Bambi. His short blonde hair was always styled in a perfectly messy sort of way. Ayden had a puzzled look on his face, "Where's Jasmine?"  
Both Kaylyn and I just shrugged. "We thought she was already down here."

"Hey, there's Jasmine." Landon was looking in the direction of the group we typically tried to avoid, "the popular girls". All of them were skinny and blonde; I don't think I could tell them apart even if I had super powers. Jasmine, however, with her mocha skin and black hair, stood out like a sore thumb.

Jasmine and I made eye contact and I smiled and waved. She just turned her attention back to the conversation they were having. "That was odd." Kaylyn and Ayden nodded in agreement.

Scott sat down with us, "What's odd?"

"Jasmine turning into a Barbie Slayer."

He looked in the direction that we were staring. "Oh wow."

"Yeah. Wow." I stood up.

Kaylyn gave me a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"I will be right back." I walked confidently over to Jasmine's new friends. I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Hey Jazz."

Jasmine suddenly looked uncomfortable, and every girl's eyes were on us.

"So what's new?"

Jasmine still looked a little uncomfortable. "Nothing."

"Oh really? So you didn't just ditch your friends for girls who think it's cool to backstab people and get nose jobs at the same time?"

One of the Barbie clones spoke up, "Hey there Juliette." She was tall and super skinny with bottle blonde hair and hazel eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Megan."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Nope. I'm just talking to my friend."

"I thought you didn't associate yourself with us popular girls."

"I had a perfect track record of avoiding you people until you ruined it by talking to me. So please go away."

"By 'you people' do you mean pretty and perfect right?"

"No I mean, snobby and conceded. And by the way, your roots are showing and your new nose is so last season."

"At least I have a perfect nose unlike that monstrous thing on your face."

"A. I don't have a big nose and B. At least I'm not insecure about my imperfections and have to get daddy to pay for a new face."

"Well at least I'm not pining for a guy who will never want to go out with me."

I punched her.

"OWWWW! OH! MY! GOD!"

Blood was gushing out of her nose. "Ooops I'm Sorry, I hope your doctor gave you a warranty. Although I think it looks better this way." I gave her an over exaggerated smile.

Blonde girls started to swarm her, trying to help stop the bleeding.

During my encounter with Megan I had forgotten why I was over here. I turned to Jasmine, "Jazz. What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't understand."

I put my hands on my hips, "Try me."

Jasmine took a breath like she was about spill until someone cut her off. "Juliette Miller!"

"Crap it."

Ms. Pettick. She always caught me when I did something wrong, always. She grabbed hold of my arm before I could run away. "Did you just punch Miss Harrold?"

I looked at her innocently, "No, I don't know what you're talking about. I was just standing here talking to Jasmine when Megan's nose started bleeding." I looked at her angelically. I could get out of trouble with almost every teacher by just acting innocent, but Ms. Pettick was a little trickier to fool.

Ms. Pettick narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, it was her stare down. With her beady eyes and beak like nose, any kid broke when she did her stare down, well except for me. I had gotten in trouble so many times her stare down seemed to be permanently on her face whenever she saw me. "Well, Miss Miller, it seems we don't have any evidence proving otherwise. But if something like this ever happens again there will be serious consequences." She always gave me this speech when I punched someone. "You shouldn't go around punching other students; your combat training is to be used against vampires, not Slayers." She said some other things but I tuned her out. So to me it sounded like "Blah Blah Blah Blah, do you understand Miss Miller?"

I nodded my head and she left. I turned my attention back to Megan, I couldn't help but smirk. She was holding a tissue to her face and had her head tilted up. "You will regret this Juliette! Come on Jasmine, let's go." Megan stormed out of the dining hall.

"Sorry Jem, I have to go." She gave me an apologetic smile then followed Megan and the others out of the cafeteria. I walked over and sat back down with my friends who all had seen what happened.

Kaylyn had on her disappointed face, "You didn't have to do that."

I shrugged, "She had it coming."

"You guys used to be inseparable."

"Key words being _used to_."

"Whatever, you better pray she doesn't get her little group of clones to be witnesses and tell Ms. Saber," Ms. Saber was the Dean of St. Francis's, "otherwise I don't think you will be coming with me to California."

"She won't tell. I have too much stuff on her from when we were friends." I said 'friends' like it was the most disgusting thing ever, and being friends with Megan was.

"So, what did Jasmine say?"

Ayden's head jerked up, he wanted to hear this part of our conversation. I shrugged, "Megan," every time I said her name it sounded as though I would rip her throat out, which I would if I could, but that meant getting in serious trouble, "cut her off before she could say anything. I hate her."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The couple hour plane ride from Hollywood to the middle of nowhere Texas felt like eternity. I couldn't be more depressed when we stepped off of the school's private jet. Ugh coming back would mean school was starting soon.

We lugged our stuff up to our dorm room. I collapsed on my bed and just laid there until Kaylyn said, "I'm hungry."

I sat up, "Kaylyn you are always hungry. It's almost 11:00 and we just got home."

"I know, will you go down to the dorm kitchen with me so I can get a snack?"

"Why cant you go by yourself?"

She gave me her innocent Bambi eyes, "'cause it's dark and scary." She smiled sweetly, "please?"

"Kay, it will take you two seconds to walk down the hallway and grab a poptart, and frankly I don't want to get up."

"Oh come on! Please?"

I sighed, "Would it make you feel better if I cracked the door so there is light?"

She shrugged, "Maybe."

I got up and stood by the door while she slipped into the darkness. I waited a few seconds before she came back out of breathe. "What did you run the whole way?"

She looked at me seriously, "Duh. Vampires lurk in the darkness."

I smiled, "You and I both know Vampires can't get in here with the Boundaries and guards they have around here." Boundaries were special force fields specifically designed to keep Vampires out I don't know exactly how they work, I fell asleep in class that day.

Kaylyn smiled, "Yeah, I guess so." She sat down on her bed and unwrapped her poptart and started to chow down. When she was down we both hit the hay.

I had the dream again. This time when I awoke I wasn't screaming, just breathing heavily. I glanced over at Kaylyn and saw she was still asleep. I got up quietly and opened the window. The cool breeze calmed me. I was looking at the school. It was so quiet. The darkness gave it a mysterious haze. I was a little haunted by the sight of it. Movement by a tree next to my window caught my eye. I looked down but nothing was there. I was a little scared by it. But before I could let myself get too scared I decided it was just a squirrel or maybe the leaves blowing in the wind. I closed the window. Just before I turned to lie down on the bed I caught a glimpse of a figure under the tree. It was gone before I could truly figure out all of its features. All I knew was it was looking at me, and was seriously creepy.

I woke up the next morning a little paranoid. I kept checking out of the window, I don't know why. I mean, I saw him at night and if he was stalking me he wouldn't be stupid enough to stand in front of our window in broad daylight. If I even saw him last night. I sat there wondering if it was real, or maybe a dream, I was hoping for the latter.

Kaylyn was brushing her teeth when she noticed I was awake, "Oh, hey, I didn't hear you wake up last night. Did you have your dream?"

I stepped away from the window, "Yeah, but for some reason I just didn't wake up screaming."

"Thank God for that. I actually got a full night's sleep." She paused."I'm only joking. I know your going through a rough time, and if it were me I know you would gladly wake up every night to calm me down." She smiled.

I smiled too, "You do realize you're like the best best friend ever, right?"

She raised one eyebrow, "Only like?"

I laughed, "Okay, correction you are the best best friend ever. Better?"

"Much."

After we had gotten dressed we headed down for breakfast. Since it was Saturday morning there were hardly any kids back from break, so the line was short and quick. Kaylyn and I sat alone because the rest of our group wasn't going to get back until later that day.

We sat there trying to figure out what we were going to do for the rest of the day when Megan, of all people, walked over. She had a bulky bandage over her nose, which made me laugh to myself, and none of her doppelgangers behind her. "Hey." Her expression wasn't of hate like it normally is when she sees me. I couldn't really read what it was exactly.

"Umm, can I help you?"

Once I spoke she narrowed her eyes at me. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Kaylyn."

Kaylyn looked surprised. "oh. Um, why?"

She never took her eyes off of me. "Not in front of _her_."

I smirked, "No, I want to hear this. I'm curious. Intrigued really."

"Leave." She kept her eyes on me, "Now."

"Ooooh I'm so scared of you Megan, you're so intimidating." I looked up at her and narrowed my eyes. "Oh, please."

Kaylyn sighed, "Jules, just leave so she can say whatever she has to say."

I looked at Kaylyn; she was tired of me and Megan fighting all the time. I sighed, "Fine, I will meet you back at the dorm." I got up and left. They didn't start talking until I was out of earshot.

I sulked back to the dorm. The memories of being friends with Megan flooded into my mind. I remembered the time she spent the whole summer with my family and me. I remembered all the nights when we stayed up late and talked about boys and gossiped about girls. And most of all I remembered the day she spread rumors about me, exiling me, to save her own ass from humiliation after some stupid party. We had been enemies ever since. I was so lost in my own thought I hadn't realized I was already sitting down on a couch in the common room. I sat there for a few minutes before Kaylyn came in and sat down next to me.

I looked at her, "So?"

She gave me an innocent look, "So, what?"

"You're not going to tell me? Kaylyn! Come on!"

"Sorry Jules, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? It's Megan! You have to tell me!"

"You're just going to get upset."

"Well I'm getting upset now because you're not telling me!"

She didn't say anything.

"Come on Kaylyn! It's about Megan and we hate Megan. We want Megan to go jump off a cliff and into a pool full of sharks!"

"No, Juliette, you hate Megan. I have no beef with her. She has always been nice to me."

"Well you should hate her! She's mean to me and I'm your best friend! You're supposed to be on my side here, you're supposed to come back and tell me everything so we can laugh at her."

"Just because you hate her doesn't automatically mean I have to too. Everything isn't about you."

"This isn't about me! This is about Megan and whatever she told you!"

She didn't say anything again. She just stared at me. Her eyes always gave away how she was feeling and right now here eyes were screaming she was pissed.

"Come on! You're seriously going to sit there and not tell me anything?"

"Um yeah, I seriously am." She got up. "I'm going upstairs, and don't follow me." I watched her march up the stairs. I was furious. Why couldn't she just tell me? Ugh. I sat there and muttered to myself about how she was being stupid. I got up. I had to do something with all of my anger. I decided I would go practice Combat Training, which always helped me work out my frustrations.

I walked over the gym, and into the locker room. I changed into a pair of clean workout clothes that I kept in my locker for times like these. I pulled my hair into a pony tail as I entered the gym. The gym at St Francis's isn't like your typical gym. Instead of wood, its floors were made out of one huge blue mat, along with a track circling it. There were several dummies placed on poles in rows, along with punching bags, and other miscellaneous work out equipment.

I wasn't alone, someone else decided to work out as well. He was in the corner with a punching back and listening to music; he looked over when I had come in. I gave him space and picked a punching back on the other side of the room. I listened to my own music as I worked out.

Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I screamed, it scared the crap out of me, figuratively. I turned around and took out my headphones. It was the other kid that was working out. He was laughing at me, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I smiled, "It's okay."

"I'm Seeley."


	4. Chapter 4

"Seeley? That's kind of a weird name." I hadn't realized how that sounded until it actually came out. "I'm sorry I'm sometimes rude, I didn't mean anything by it."

He laughed a little, "It's okay, I get that all the time."

I smiled, "Oh, right. I'm Juliette, but everyone calls me Jem."

He looked a little confused, "Jem?"

"Yeah, it's my initials; one of my friends came up with it."

"Well, I think I'll just stick to Juliette."

"Please don't."

He smiled, "I'm sorry I already made my decision."

"Oh, Lord."

He laughed a little. "So, the reason I came over was because I'm new here, I transferred from St Joseph's in Seattle, and well I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner with me."

I smiled, "Well I have to take a shower first."

"Oh, yeah, No, of course. Me too." I laughed a little at his awkwardness. "I'll meet you back here in like 20 minutes?"

"Yeah sure." I was smiling as I walked back to the locker room. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair, and did my make-up. 20 minutes wasn't a lot of time but I made it work. When I was done I walked back into the gym where Seeley was waiting.

As we walked to the dining hall in silence, I studied Seeley, like all good slayers do. He was taller than me by several inches, and had a muscular body. He had dirty blonde hair that stuck up just a little in the front and laid on a head with a square jaw, a slightly crooked nose, probably from some fight when he was younger, and light blue eyes that contrasted against his tan skin. He walked with confidence, but I could see he was trying to hide something.

"Is it always this hot?"

His question interrupted my thoughts, "What?"

"The weather I mean."

"Oh. This is actually pretty cold for Texas."

Silence fell again. We didn't say anything while we got our food and headed to an empty table. We started to eat when Kaylyn and Landon joined us.

"Hey Jem. Who's your friend?" It was funny how me and Kaylyn could go being pissed at each other one minute to being best friends the next. We never stayed mad at each other for more than a few hours. It was just physically impossible.

"Oh. This is Seeley. Seeley, this is Kaylyn, and that's Landon."

They smiled at each other. After another awkward silence Kaylyn started the conversation back up. "So, Seeley, where are you from?"

"I transferred her from St. Joseph's up in Seattle."

"Oh that's cool. Jem and I went up there during summer once."

I nodded, "Yep. It was cold and wet. No offence but I don't think I want to go back."

He laughed, "Why do you think I left?"

His joke made me smile, "So what's the real reason you moved her to the great state of Texas?"

He shrugged, "My parents moved down here, so I went ahead and transferred."

After another long silence, we started a conversation about majoring.

Slayers in training have to major in a specific field at the end of junior year so that way during senior year they can train solely for whatever they major in. There are many fields to choose from. A Slayer can be a Tracker, which is hired by the Slayer Government to track down, and kill vampires, or be a Hunter which is pretty much the same as a Tracker but they don't work for the government. There's also Politicians who run the Slayer Government. There's the option to be a Protector, you can either protect Slayer Politicians, or rich Humans who know of the existence of our world. There are other majors to choose from, but those 4 are the most popular.

Landon made the statement, "Well we all know Jem is going to be a Tracker."

Kaylyn laughed, "That is if she can deal with taking orders."

"Hey!" I jumped to try to defend myself but couldn't think of anyway to, Kaylyn was right I hate taking orders from people. "Your right." We all laughed. "Well Landon I think you would make a great Protector. You'd be the guy who throws the Politicians in front of you, so you can protect yourself."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Jem."

I gave him a smug smile, "I thought so."

Kaylyn looked at Seeley, "So, Seeley, what do you want to major in?"

He looked up from his plate, "Umm well I don't really know."

Kaylyn tried to sympathize with him, "I'm not really sure what I want to do either." He nodded and then stared back at his plate.

Kaylyn, once again, started the conversation back up, "So, did you get you're schedule?"

"Uh yeah." Seeley reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I have Vampire Psychology, then Vamp Physiology, lunch, Vamp History, and then Combat Training." Once students hit junior year normal classes become less of a priority, so unless you're a special case, you don't take anymore human classes, school focuses all on Vampires.

Kaylyn got excited, "We have Vampire History and Combat Training together, and I think you and Jem have Physiology and Combat Training. Oh, and Landon, I think, has Vamp Psychology first period. So you'll have at least one friendly face in every class. Who's you're roommate?"

Seeley studied the piece of paper for a moment, "Ryan Laster."

I groaned, "I hate that kid."

"Why?"

"He's one of those kids that never tries, fails everything, sleeps in class, and that just irks me."

Seeley looked at my quizzically, "Irks?"

"Yes, irks."

Seeley smiled a little, "Okay, I'm sorry you have such a problem with my roommate."

We sat and talked for a little while longer, before we decided to head back to the dorms. Landon had volunteered to show Seeley around.

Kaylyn and I sat on one of the many couches in the girls' dorm, and I started to flip through the channels on the flat screen TV. I stopped at something random and we mindlessly watched it for a while before we went to bed.

I woke up at 8:30 to the sound of yelling outside our window. I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. There was a fight. Who gets into a fight at 8:30 in the morning? I quickly threw on sweats and ran outside, if there was a fight, I was not going to miss it. I couldn't tell who was fighting from the window, but as I got closer I figured it out. It was Scott and Seeley, and Scott was definitely getting his ass kicked. Scott was a good fighter, he was one of the best at school, but Seeley was better. He had superior speed, technique, strength, that made Scott look as though he was a little girl. After a few minutes, Coach Sanchez, one of the Combat Training coaches, broke up the fight, and took them both to Ms. Saber's office.

After the fight had ended, everybody left to go about what ever they were doing before the fight. I quickly found Landon walking towards the dining hall. "Landon!" He stopped and turned in my direction.

"I'm not surprised to see you here."

I gave him a smile, "You know me, can't stay away from a good fight. Do you know why they were fighting?"

"Yeah Scott was antagonizing Seeley, and Seeley just got pissed off and punched him. It was on from there. Scott was getting beat so bad I had to keep from laughing."

I smiled a little, "What was Scott saying exactly that pissed off Seeley?"

"I don't know, Scott was just being cocky dumb ass and Seeley put him in his place." He chuckled a little.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Landon, I will see you in a bit."

When I got back to the dorm room, Kaylyn was already a wake, sitting on her bed. "Where were you?"

"Oh, there was a fight."

"And you didn't bother to wake me up for that?"

"Sorry, you normally don't like that sort of thing."

"True. Who was fighting?"

"Scott and Seeley."

"Really? Why?"

"Landon said it was because Scott said some stuff and Seeley got pissed and punched him, and then they fought. Well, actually, Seeley pretty much just beat the crap out of Scott."

"Wow."

"Yep. Well, I'm going to get ready and then go to breakfast."

"Sounds like a good idea."


End file.
